un amour grandissant
by atsumimag
Summary: Anko & Kakashi qui se découvrent des sentiments pour l'un envers l'autre, au fur et à mes mesures des circonstances.


Les personnages sont issus du manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Mais l'histoire elle est de moi.

Les phrases écrites en italique sont sur ce que pensent les personnages et ceux en gras c'est le dialogue.

UN AMOUR GRANDISSANT

**-Anko !!**

Ah ! Un ah avaler, lier à un réveil brusque, provoqué par l'orage grognant à l'extérieur, la jeune femme prénommée Anko venait tout juste de se réveiller, mais où ?

_Où est ce que je suis ?_

La jeune femme regardant autour d'elle, elle se trouvait dans un sorte de petite cabane, surement de pécheur, car sur le coup, elle se souvenue, qu'elle était en mission au pays des vagues. Il y avait un feu brulant de ces jolies flammes dans le foyer au milieu de la pièce et au dessus duquel des vêtements étaient en train de sécher.

De l'autre coté de feu, elle y aperçu son coéquipier de dos enrouler dans sa couverture (seule le bout de ses pieds et le haut de tête dépassait du paquetage)

_Hihi, je te reconnais bien là Kakashi !_ se dit-elle en elle-même.

Puis continua son observation tout en ce demandant pourquoi ils étaient là, tous les deux.

C'est alors que ses souvenirs lui reviennent petit à petit , il y a deux jour, le troisième Hokage les a tout deux (elle et Kakashi) envoyer en mission de collecte d'information sur un niveau gros riche qui commençait à faire ses affaires au pays des vagues. Et qu'au cours du voyage pour arriver au pays des vagues elle ne se sentait pas très bien, mais elle en n'avait pas parlé à son camarade de peur de devoir annuler la mission. Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas car pour une « sixième »fois, elle allait pouvoir observer et travailler avec le célèbre Kakashi Hataké, le ninja copieur. Mais bon il semblerait que son excitation fut stopper la veille, par ce qu'il la rendait malade, car elle se souvenue d'avoir tournée de l'œil et que l'on appeler son nom plusieurs fois et qu'ensuite de savoir réveiller là où elle est.

Anko se mit alors à penser que Kakashi la transporter dans cette cabane pour la mettre à l'abri et en attendant il a du faire le tour des environs et être revenue au prés d'elle après avoir pris une saucé sur la tête car les vêtements qui sèchent ne sont pas les siens et du temps orageux de dehors avec ces belles trompes d'eau, et qu'ensuite il a du surement s'endormir au prés du feu pendant qu'il se séchait lui-même.

Regardant par la fenêtre ruisselante afin d'estimer qu'heure il pouvait bien être (environ trois, quatre heure de matin a son avis et _cette orage me semble persistant _et une idée su grenue lui vient a l'esprit mais qui pourrait être aussi logique.

_Si c'est bien ses vêtements qui sèchent, il ne porte pas son masque !_

Bien décider, une, de vérifier s'il dort bien comme un gros bébé malgré l'orage et deuxio s'il y n'avait pas son masque.

_Voyons voir à quoi tu ressemble en vrai !_

Sauf qu'à demi parcours, elle se souvenue d'une chose, _c'est bizarre, comment est-ce que çà se fait qu'un ex-Anbu dort à point fermer pendant que son coéquipier est encore inconscient, sachant que les membres de l'Anbu on été entrainé à ne pas dormir au moins pendant trois jours d'affilé._

_Méfiance, il ne pourrait que faire semblant ou vraiment dormir vu le temps il sait peut être dire aucun risque de se faire attaquer je peux dormir une ou deux petites heures. Pas folle la bête !_

Mais comme Anko déterminer à savoir à quoi peut bien ressembler le célèbre ninja copieur, se rapprocha de son compagnon et tendant sa main vers l'épaule de celui-ci :

**-Kakashi…**

La main de ce dernier lui attrapa son poignet.

**-ah ! Tu me fais mal !**

**- et ?**

**-… rien.**

Déçue, il portait des vêtements de rechanges et était en train de lire son livre « le paradis de batifolage » (drôle de lecture) et il la relâcha sans lui adresser un regard et lui dit sèchement et à la fois d'une manière amer :

**Retourne te reposer, avec ce temps on peut rien faire autant en profiter.**

Sauf que Anko n'avait plus sommeil mais obéir au Junin, qu'il semblait de mauvaise humeur, en retournant à sa place, elle se massa le poignet, il lui avait vraiment fait mal.

_J'espère que c'est l'orage qui le mets dans cette état car sinon elle va être belle la fin de cette mission_ se dit-elle profondément. Mais elle pouvait le comprendre, déjà il semblait ne pas vouloir effectuer cette mission, en plus on lui colle une gamine (même si ils n'ont que deux ans d'écart et de même rang mais Anko n'a jamais été Anbu) dans les pattes et qui est malade par-dessus le marché, qui tombe dans les pommes, et maintenant il y a un temps pourri dehors, rien, ne semblait être en faveur pour une bonne entente entre ses deux là.

Anko se rallongea, ayant décidé d'essayer de fermer l'œil pour encore quelques heures et de laisser Kakashi bouder dans son coin avec son livre de pervers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand Anko ouvrit à nouveau les yeux il n'y a plus d'orage mais la pluie continuait à tomber, elle se sentait un peu fiévreuse.

Elle avait mal au crane, une main venant se poser sur son front et ce n'était pas la sienne et quelqu'un qu'il lui parlait il lui fallu une minute pour réagir que c'était Kakashi :

**- Enfin parmi nous, çà va ? Anko ?**

**-…**

**- Anko, çà …**

Kakashi fut couper, lorsque Anko le repoussa et courra dehors pour allez vomir le peu qu'elle avait mangé, c'est dernier jour. Kakashi l'avait suivit et lui retenue les cheveux.

**- Tu** **n'auras pas du manger de la morue quand on sait arrêter au premier village**, dit-il.

**- …Mouais peut être … Beurk !**

**- Surement pas.**

**- …**

Voila pour Kakashi, ce qui avait rendu malade Anko, pendant qu'elle était en mission, de la morue pas fraiche, ce qui était fort possible, voir même certain.

Quant elle eu fini, Kakashi l'aida à rentrer au chaud car elle n'eu plus la force de se mettre debout.

Elle s'assit en s'appuyant contre le mur, Kakashi l'enroulant dans sa couverture, et il lui apporta un bol de soupe qui chauffait prés du feu.

**Attention, c'est chaud.**

**Hum…**

…

**Au faite il est quelle heure ?**

**On doit être au alentour de 14 heures**, dit-il tout en asseyant au près d'elle et continuant sa lecture du « paradis du batifolage ».

Ils restaient tous deux ainsi, pendant un long moment sans ce dire le moindre mot. Quand Anko eu fini sa soupe elle déposa l'assiette prés d'elle et bailla d'un bâillement qui a failli faire rire Kakashi.

**Quoi ?** répliqua la jeune femme, **çà** **t'es jamais arrivé de bailler quand tu es fatigué ou que tu t'ennuie ?**

**Si**, répondit-il simplement (_sauf que je n'ai jamais vu une fille le faire aussi grossièrement et sans retenue)_ tout en la fixant avec son seul œil visible.

**Bah alors ce n'est pas la pleine dans faire tout un plat.**

**Pour info c'est toi qui est en train d'un faire un.**

…, ne sachant pas quoi dire se fourra dans sa couverture avec le sang qui lui montait aux joues, elle était gênée.

Et pourtant c'était vrai, Anko était en train de se chamailler avec Kakashi pour un rien, alors qu'il n'a rien fait de mal et même il n'avait rien dit, il avait été plutôt pour le moment assez attentionné, elle se sentait bizarrement mal à l'aise, à être là, comme çà, prés de lui alors que la veille, ce dernier lui aura cassé le poignet sans même sans soucier alors que là, il lui a tenu les cheveux, aider a se déplacer, et lui donner a manger.

_Il change d'humeur aussi vite qu'il change de chemise celui là._

Anko surprise part le coté attentionné du célèbre ninja copieur, ne put pendant un moment le regarder en face et à force de regardez l'eau ruisselé le long du carreau de la fenêtre, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, elle finissa par s'assoupir à nouveau.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait déjà nuit et la pluie avait cessé. Elle regarda autour d'elle Kakashi avait disparu il n'était plu là. _Où est qu'il a bien pu passer ?_ Quand ces yeux se posèrent sur ce qui semblait être un mot, non loin d'elle.

Elle le prit et y lit : « je suis parti repérer le coin, reste au chaud, il y a de la soupe si tu as faim. » _c'est tout même pas une signature. _Mais après y avoir mieux réfléchir il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, elle était déjà malade et avec la pluie dehors ils n'ont rien pu faire et sachant qu'elle dormait encore, il a préfère allez repérer le terrain avant de commencer leur mission, au moins ils auront un truc pour discuter. _Il aura intérêt à me faire un topo avant que l'on commence._

Sauf que sa fait maintenant déjà trois jours que Kakashi n'est pas revenu, Anko commença à s'inquiéter sauf que elle s'en est rendu compte de son absence qu'après avoir dormir deux jours d'affilés. _Salopard de Kakashi ! Il a bourré la soupe de somnifère, l'enfoiré !!_ Mais malgré çà, elle était toujours malade, elle continuait à vomir et elle avait toujours une petite fièvre, c'est bien plus qu'une indigestion. _Et par-dessus le marché je sais même pas où je suis exactement, à quand il revient je vais le tuer ce beau salop !_

**Grrr !!**

**Oh ! doucement !**

**Ah !** (de surprise)

Anko ne c'était même pas aperçue qu'il était juste derrière elle, l'arriver brusque de Kakashi dans la cabane avait paralysé Anko.

**On dirait que çà va un petit peu mieux. **

Anko pouvait presque deviner un sourire sous son masque.

**Euh … oui mais t'était passé où ? Et pourquoi est ce que t'as mis des somnifères dans la soupe ?**, s'écrie –telle

**Oh !oh ! Doucement, calme toi et crie pas si fort tu me donne mal au crane ! Tais-toi et écoute-moi.**

… **d'accord**, accepta Anko en ronchonnant.

**Les somnifères, une c'était pour être sure que tu ne bouge pas encore deux trois jours au cas où je ne revenais pas tout de suite, comme s'a été le cas. Et j'ai effectué notre mission et elle est finie.**

**Hein ? comment çà fini ? qu'est que ç…**

**Notre homme a été assassiné par des rivales hier soir**, coupa kakashi en mettant son index sur la bouche d'Anko, afin de la faire taire et de lui permettre à lui de s'expliquer avant qu'il ne tombe de fatigue, **j'ai observer ces derniers jours leurs activités commerciales qui me semblaient les plus banales du monde, sauf il semblerait que l'homme que l'on devait observer connaissait une zone où l'on trouve le poisson à des quantités pharamineuses et le péchait et le vendait a des prix bas ayant des quantités monstres et c'est fait du fric assez rapidement, sauf que cela n'a pas vraiment plus à ces concurrents qui ont engagés des assassins pour s'en débarrasser et il est mort hier point barre, j'ai envoyer mon rapport à maitre Hokage, disant la même chose et plus que tu ne supportait peu les spécialités du coin et que l'on restait où on était le temps que tu te remette de ton indigestion.** Il retira son doigt et s'accouda contre le mur.

**Ok**, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Elle s'avait aperçu pendant son discours que Kakashi avait l'œil cerné et qu'il semblait à bout, juste le temps de penser qu'il n'a pas du dormir beaucoup ces derniers temps, ce dernier s'écroule sur le sol.

**Kakashi !**

…

**Kakashi ! Kakashi !**, insista Anko qui s'était jeter auprès de lui, en lui secouant les épaules.

Après quelque seconde ce dernier ré ouvrit l'œil sans dire un mot et se redressa mais resta assit au sol, mais en voyant le visage d'Anko qui venait de s'inquiéter pour lui et presque les larmes aux yeux, laissa échapper quelques mots :

**C'est rien, je suis désolé…**

Anko ne lui répondit qu'avec un sourire (_gros beta, pourquoi tu t'excuse c'est plutôt moi de m'excuser)_, elle le voyait bien qu'il était à bout, fatigué qu'il n'avait une seule envie « dormir », elle voulait juste s'assurer qu'il n'était pas mort.

Lorsque soudain un nouvel orage grogna et que la pluie tombe de plus belle, le coup de tonnerre avait surpris les deux jeunes gens et Anko s'était retrouvée dans les bras de Kakashi, gêner l'un comme l'autre, ne bougèrent pas pour autant, ils restèrent tout deux ainsi. Anko avait toujours de la fièvre et Kakashi fatigué comme il l'était, ils ne se dirent aucuns mots. Au fond de lui, Kakashi ressenti un autre sentiment bien plus fort que la sympathie à l'égard d'Anko et idem pour la jeune femme, et ne voulant pas bouger pour autant ni l'un ni l'autre ''bizarrement''. Kakashi serra Anko dans ses bras et s'endormi ainsi. Quant à Anko, surprise par la dernière action du ninja, ne protesta point et cette dernière se laissa être le « doudou » de Kakashi. Elle regardait les flammes du feu avoisinant tout en écoutant la faible respiration calme et monotone du Junin qui murmurait à son oreille. Pendant l'orage à l'extérieur se faisait de plus en plus violent. Elle se sentait bien ainsi dans le bras de Kakashi, elle envie d'y rester le plus longtemps possible. Après quelques minutes, elle fini elle aussi à fermer ses yeux.

Alors qu'elle pensait « _j'en suis en train de tomber amoureuse, moi, c'est sure ! »._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A son réveil, Kakashi constata qu'Anko dormait blottit dans ses bras, elle n'avait pas cherchée à se dégager de son emprise. Le sourire lui venu aux lèvres aussi vite qu'il se mit à rougir à la vue de cette dernière endormit sur lui. _On dirait une petite fille quand elle dort._ Il se dégagea de dessous d'Anko et lui mit une couverture pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Au dehors la pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber mais l'orage c'était calmé, Kakashi ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait bien être, mais il avait bien dormir, il semblait qu'il fasse jour surement le petit matin.

Quelque minutes seulement après que Kakashi se soit réveillé, Anko émergea de son sommeil, elle se redressa en se frotta la tête, et sentit une odeur de tabac, lorsque les yeux de la jeune se stoppa à la vue du corps, torse nu, de son camarade à quelque mètres en face d'elle qui venait de s'allumer une cigarette. Kakashi était en train de se changer et c'était la première fois qu'Anko le voyait dans cette tenue et sans son masque !

Elle sentit ces joues lui chauffer le visage, _trop beau ! Kawaii super mignon ! Là c'est officiel je craque complément ! Mais il est plutôt pas mal sans son masque dit moi_, et pour s'empêcher de crier, elle planqua sa main gauche contre sa bouche.

Kakashi se tourna alors vers elle, ayant sentit qu'elle avait bougé, et se paralysa sur l'instant réalisant qu'elle le voyait à moitié nu et surtout sans son masque ! Et par-dessus le marché en train de se griller un clope.

L'ambiance venant soudainement se plomber, Anko ne disant rien et Kakashi mal à l'aise finit par parler en premier :

**Euh … bien dormi ?**

… **oui**, lui répondit Anko assez timidement.

**Bien, bien**, ne sachant plus quoi dire et éteignant sa cigarette prés des cendres du feu dans le foyer.

… **et toi ?** pour lancer la conversation et détendre l'atmosphère.

**Super bien, j'ai dormi comme un loir**, dit-il en remettant son pull mais sans son masque _puisqu'elle m'a vu sa sert à rien de le remettre pour le moment._

**C'est bien çà ! **(bâillement d'Anko)

**Par contre toi t'es encore fatigué**, sourire en coin des lèvres, **mais** **on dirait que t'as fièvre est passée ?** en disant cela il s'était rapproché d'Anko pour lui mettre la main au front.

… **! on dirait**, se laissa faire et rougissant de plus belle à la vue du visage de kakashi plus proche d'elle.

**Oui, je confirme**, la main sur le front d'Anko. **Bah ! on n'a plus qu'à attendre que la pluie cesse afin de pouvoir rentrée, maintenant. **

…**oui. **

Ce oui conclue leur conversation, kakashi retourna de l'autre coté de la petite cabane où il se trouvait et se mit à relire son livre « le paradis du batifolage », pendant d'Anko se rallongea afin de se reposer en attendant la fin de la pluie. _Mon dieu faite que la pluie s'arrête vite avant que l'on meurt !_se dit les deux jeunes gens. Anko se sachant pas quoi faire pour s'occuper voulu poser une question à Kakashi mais s'arrêta avant même de la poser ayant peur de la réaction de ce dernier ou de sa réponse possible. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il portait un masque ?

_C'est çà, pourquoi le célèbre Hataké Kakashi portait un masque, après ce que j'ai pu constater il n'avait rien qu'il puisse le gêner aucune cicatrice sauf celle a son œil gauche, de belle dents, un visage bien fait voir même trop bien fait c'est peut être pour çà, qu'il porte un masque, pour qu'on évite de lui courir après et pis il a un de ses corps, un corps de dieu grec ! Pouf !j'ai chaud d'un coup moi, je ne serai pas amoureuse aussi par la même occasion aie !aie! Ce n'est pas bon du tout çà ! _À cette pensée la jeune femme tourna le dos et se cacha sous sa couverture en espérant que kakashi ne la voir pas devenir rouge comme une tomate et s'exister comme une adolescente devant son premier amour.

Kakashi regardant par-dessus son livre aperçu Anko caché sous sa couverture et _qu'est ce qu'elle nous fait là ? Franchement je comprendrai vraiment rien aux femmes et d'habitude dès qu'elles voient mon visage soit elles me sautent dessus ou me posent des tonnes de questions. Mais là non, bon tant mieux car çà à tendance à n'énerver. Alors où j'en ai déjà moi._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anko sortit, au bout d'un moment, après s'avoir calmé, de dessous sa couverture et se mit à fouiller dans son sac pour se trouver une occupation en attendant que la pluie cesse. Lorsque de chaque coté de la pièce un énorme gargouillement se fit entendre, les jeunes gens se regardèrent, leurs regard l'un pour l'autre voulait dire _rassure moi c'était ton estomac !_ Mais :

**J'ai la dalle !** sortirent tous deux en cœur.

Surpris l'un comme l'autre, Kakashi se mit à fouiller, dans son sac et en sortir un gros paquetage.

**Avant de revenir j'ai fait quelque course, çà change de la soupe,** il déballa le paquet et en sortit mille merveille pour les papilles.

**Superbe bonne idée ! ,** Anko était aux anges.

Ils se mirent l'un à coté de l'autre, se partageant les divers mets et discutant de ce qui se mange avec ou non ainsi de suite. Leurs faim les avaient rapprochés, et l'ambiance beaucoup plus détendu.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que maître Hokage les observait par le biais de sa boule de cristal, ayant reçu le rapport de Kakashi et ayant appris qu'Anko était tombé malade, il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien, connaissant le caractère de ses deux là. Et à sa grand surprise, les deux jeunes gens s'entendaient, Anko souriait et rirait (chose qui était devenu rare ces derniers temps, surtout après le départ et disparition brusque de son sempai, qu'il l'avait élever comme un père, Orochimaru )et Kakashi sociable et laissant voir son visage à la jeune femme ( chose autant plus rare car les seules autres femmes qui l'aient vu à part sa propre mère, c'était Tsunade étant son médecin attitrée et sa camarade Rin quant il était jeune et peut être Kurenai) et l'Hokage voyait bien aussi que cela ne pouvait pas que rester que de la simple amitié, à cause de la manière dont Anko et Kakashi s'observaient, même si eux même ne s'en rendaient pas compte, (car ils se sentaient à l'aise en la compagnie de l'autre) _oh ! Il y a de l'amour dans l'air !_ se dit-il alors, et une idée lui frappa à l'esprit.

**Ah ! j'ai trop mangé mon ventre va exploser.**

**Mouais moi aussi !**

Ils avaient fini de manger, remplir jusqu'à plus faim, c'étaient allongés, l'un à coté de l'autre, enfin de mieux digérer ce qu'ils venaient d'avaler et regardèrent le plafond de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvèrent tous deux, le silence s'installa, seul le bruit de crépitement du feu et de la pluie battant à la fenêtre se faisait entendre, ils restèrent ainsi sans dire un mot, finissant par tous deux par faire une sieste.

Au bout d'une ou deux heures, Anko se réveilla, me fit pas un bruit à la vue du visage endormir non loin d'elle de son camarade, _on dirait un bébé, trop mimi ! Il est encore plus beau comme çà, mais qu'est que je dis moi, certes Kakashi est plutôt pas mal, mais c'est un raison dans faire tout un plat !_, elle rougissait de plus en plus à force de l'observer dormir, _kyaa ! J'en ai marre, il est vraiment adorable comme çà, je le veux, je le veux ! Sa y est c'est officiel je suis amoureuse !_, à ces paroles, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade,_ merde ! Merde ! Anko, nom de dieu, ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas tomber amoureux comme çà ? Si ?_ C'était plus au moins clair dans sa tête pour elle, elle se fit alors un petit résumer de ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours.

_Alors je suis tombé malade, je suis tombé dans les pommes, Kakashi s'est occuper gentiment de moi, il m'a drogué aux somnifère et plus au début il a failli me casser la main, on a dormi ensemble, du moins j'ai dormi dans ses bras, Hihi, _cette dernière pensée la fit sourire, _je l'ai vu torse nu et son visage ! On a mangé de bonne chose l'un à coté de l'autre comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps, et il est en train de dormir a à peine un mètre de moi, comme un bébé, trop chou !bon il est fort possible que oui on peut tombé amoureux comme sa, et je le suis, pourquoi est ce que çà m'arrive là pendant que je suis en mission et en plus amoureuse de mon collègue et pis c'est sure une fois rentré, on risque de se croiser que si on refait une mission ensemble. Jamais il ne sera un jour amoureux de moi. Ah ! Mon dieu pourquoi l'amour est si cruel ! Snif !_elle se mit presque à en pleurer, elle en avait la larme aux yeux.

**Çà ne va pas ?**

Anko sursauta, Kakashi venait d'émerger de son sommeil, et la voyait la larme à l'œil, _ah ! En plus il s'inquiète pour moi,_ à ces simples mots prononcer par ce dernier, la fit réellement pleurer, Kakashi comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, Anko pleurait vraiment et savait cacher sous sa couverture, honteuse de pleurer, à cause qu'elle était amoureuse du Junin à coté d'elle et que pour elle c'était un amour perdu d'avance.

**bah ! qu'est qu'il t'arrive ?**

… **rien, c'est rien, t'inquiète,** arriva à prononcer Anko entre ces sanglots.

Kakashi se souvenu que Anko avait perdu celui qu'elle considérait comme son père, maitre Hokage lui en avait parlé, alors pour lui, il s'est tout de suite dit qu'elle a du faire un rêve concernant ce sujet (alors qu'il se trompe mais le ne sait pas encore, qu'en fait la cause des pleures d'Anko, c'était lui) il se rapprocha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras espérant que çà allait la calmer, il n'aime pas voir les gens pleurer.

**Allez ! calme toi,** et une erreur de plus, Anko se mit à pleurer de plus belle, au grand malheur de ce dernier. _Je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge moi, mon dieu fait qu'elle arrête vite !_

Les pleures d'Anko ne cessa qu'au bout de cinq minutes, mais pendant ce temps là, Kakashi pu apprécier le parfum de la jeune femme, il aimait son parfum.

**Je suis désolée**, dit Anko en souriant et s'essuyant ces dernières larmes.

**C'est rien çà peu arriver**, lui répondit Kakashi tout en souriant lui aussi.

…

**Et si on buvait quelque de chaud ? çà te changera les idées,** et les siennes par l'occasion.

**Euh, oui je veux bien, **accepta-t-elle.

_Décidément je comprends vraiment rien aux femmes moi, elles passent des larmes, au rire comme si rien ne l'était,_ se dit alors Kakashi tout en gardant l'œil sur Anko, quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête, il ne savait pas comment décrit la relation qu'il avait Anko, çà le travaillait. _Est-ce que c'est juste une collègue avec laquelle je bosse ? Est-ce une amie avec laquelle je passe du temps ou est-ce plus ?,_ c'était confus il ne pouvait lui-même dire que sentiment il avait pour cette dernière, _est-ce de l'amitié ? De la pitié ? De la compassion ? De l'amour ? de l'amour ! Alors là je suis à peine dans la merde. Je suis nul avec les filles, je sais jamais comment m'y prendre avec elle. Mais est ce que je suis vraiment amoureux ? Certes avec un coup foudre on tombe amoureux comme çà, mais qu'est ce que je ressens à l'égard d'Anko, est-ce que je l'aime ou non ?_ Voilà un peu près la situation de conflit dans laquelle Kakashi était tombé.

Mais il ne faut pas trop s'inquiéter pour çà, maitre Hokage a prévu quelque chose, qui va leur permettre de mettre tout çà au claire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cette nuit là, la pluie tombait à torrent, et le froid s'installait. Malgré les deux couvertures, être près du feu et en boule, Anko frémissait, et cela l'empêchait de dormir. Kakashi était presque dans la même situation qu'elle, le froid leur glaçait directement les os, sans passer par la chair. Voyant Anko trembler de plus belle de minutes en minutes, il alla s'installer près d'elle, lui déposa un parti de ces couvertures sur elle et se colla dans son dos. Anko ne lui dit rien, elle était gêner, de l'avoir si près d'elle et en plus s'en voulait de lui prendre un bout de ses couvertures, mais ce fut une bonne idée, elle avait plus chaud et lui aussi part la même occasion. Kakashi d'où il était, pouvait sentir le doux parfum d'Anko qu'il appréciait tant, _elle sent si bon._ Ils dormirent ainsi.

Au petit matin, à leur grande surprise et bonheur, la pluie avait cessée, ils allaient pourvoir rentrer au village, sauf qu'au moment de partir, un faucon du maitre Hokage leurs apportait un message :

« avant que vous rentrez au village, vous confie une dernière mission au pays des vagues, et étant déjà sur place sa sera plus facile que d'y envoyer une autre équipe, je voudrais que vous faisiez passer pour un jeune couple récemment marier en voyage de noces dans le coin, Monsieur et Madame Sumo pour tester le nouveau hôtel qui propose des activités a ces locataires, je veux que vous observer et essayer cette hôtel en quelque sorte une mission d'espionnage où vous pourriez vous détente, bon courage à vous deux, la chambre est déjà réserver à votre nom d'empreint, elle n'attend que vous », ce mot était accompagner de deux parchemins d'invocation pour les affaires dont ils auraient besoin.

**Super une mission d'espionnage et en plus en n'a pas le choix, il faut que l'on la fasse, **grogna Kakashi.

**En gros tester les activités de cet hôtel…**

**Ouais, …**

**Pendant que l'on se fait passer pour des clients, … **résuma Anko.

**Ouais, des clients mariés,… **songeur.

**Bah quoi çà gène ?**

**Bof, on dirait plutôt que c'est toi !** répliqua –t-il pour la charrier.

**Mais çà ne va pas la tête pas du tout,** lui répondit-elle, mécontente,** mais on est marié sous quel nom déjà ?**

…, Kakashi relie le mot, **monsieur et madame sumo, banale comme nom, mais bon çà cache quelque chose cette mission.**

**Ah ! et pourquoi ?**

**Bah, c'est simple c'est rare que maitre Hokage envoie un faucon pour apporter une nouvelle mission à une équipe qui est censé rentré au village, il envoie plutôt une autre équipe l'effectuer.**

**Mais là sa l'arrangeait peut être, il y a pas beaucoup de femme ninja au village alors pour effectuer des missions, où on se fait passer pour un couple, il y a pas beaucoup de choix et on est déjà sur place.**

**Mouais, t'as peut-être raison.**

Ils ne voulurent pas ce l'avouer mais cela les gênaient de devoir ce faire passer pour un couple. Anko étant déjà amoureuse et Kakashi perdu au milieu de ses sentiments, le fait de les faire faire passer pour un couple n'allait pas arranger la situation actuelle. Alors que le but de cette « fausse » mission, inventer de toute pièce par l'Hokage, est de les faire rapprocher, qu'un couple se forme réellement entre Kakashi et Anko, qu'ils se dévoilent l'un à l'autre, qu'ils ont des sentiments réciproques, ainsi de suite. Mais çà ils ne le savent pas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils arrivent à l'hôtel, habillés en civil, ils sont accueillis comme des rois.

**Bonjour nous avons réservé au nom de sumo**, demanda Anko à l'accueil.

**Oui en effet, une chambre pour deux.**

**Oui c'est çà.**

**Bien voulez vous bien me suivre, je vais vous montrez la chambre**.

Ils suivirent l'hôtesse d'accueil dans le long couloir, qui était vitré que d'un coté mais laissait voir un magnifique jardin zen ''-**où l'on pouvait méditer au calme au son de l'eau qui coule dans les divers fontaines**'', leurs avaient explique l'hôtesse au passage, de l'autre coté du couloir qui n'ai pas vitré il y avait les portes qui conduisaient au chambre, l'hôtel était en largeur, ''-**de l'autre coté du jardin dans le bâtiment d'en face c'était la salle de restaurant au rez-de-chaussée et à l'étage la salle où se passait les divertissement du soir et certaines activités proposer au client pendant la journée (atelier d'art, de poterie, théâtre et compagnies), les activités sont répertorier sur la liste à l'accueil et sur le prospectus dans votre chambre avec le jour et/ou l'heure où elles se passent et à l'étage de l'hôtel il y a notre centre de soin, où l'on vous proposons des massages, hammam, sauna, etc.… et le centre de beauté, manucure, pédicure, soin de la peau, nous avons des source d'eau chaude derrière l'hôtel. **'' Expliquait toujours l'hôtesse. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant leur chambre :

**Chambre n°27**, elle ouvrit la porte et leurs montra l'intérieur, **lit deux places, salle de bain avec douche et baignoire, toilette hors de la salle d'eau, petit salon et balcon.**

**Merci c'est parfait,** parla pour la première fois, Kakashi. La voix du jeune homme avait surpris l'hôtesse, Anko au bras de ce dernier comme un « couple » souriait, cela faisait rire.

**Oui, c'est parfait, on va pouvoir ce détendre rien nous deux, n'est ce pas mon amour ?**répliqua Anko en regardant Kakashi tout en souriant et visiblement Kakashi était de plus en plus mal à l'aise à devoir jouer le « couple »

**Oui mon cœur.** Lui répondit-il, **on vous remercie.**

**De rien, passer un bon séjour parmi nous.** L'hôtesse les laissa seuls, Anko était heureuse en elle-même Kakashi allait être son amant même si c'était pour de faux, mais si Kakashi croit qu'elle joue la comédie, elle non, elle mit du cœur dévoilant presque ces sentiment envers Kakashi sans qu'il sent rend compte, ce qui lui déchirait un peu le cœur.

Ils s'étaient tout deux donner un objectif sans que l'autre le sache qui était le même, mieux apprendre sur l'autre, découvrit son partenaire, ce qui aime ou pas, etc.…

Anko ne put s'empêcher de repenser comment l'hôtesse regardait Kakashi (il ne portait pas son masque),_ merde c'est un homme marié (en quelque sorte) et sa femme est juste à coté, elle pouvait se retenir ! Grrr !_ Pendant qu'ils défaisaient leurs bagages, ils y trouvèrent de drôles d'accessoires qui leurs permettrai de jouer leurs rôle de couple. Anko tira de son sac de la lingerie féminine très sexy :

**J'espère que je suis pas obligé réellement de porter çà,** dit Anko en tenant la lingerie face à ses yeux par les deux bout, un peu gênée, **c'est qu'un bout de ficelle.**

**Tu n'auras qu'a la laissée trainé par terre,** lui répondit Kakashi en haussant les épaules, _même si j'aimerais bien te voir avec mais qu'est que je dis moi çà va la tête_,** çà voudra tout dire, mais au moins ce n'est pas pire que moi.**

**Hein ?**

…**,** sortit, en tenant avec son pouce et son index, de son sac un des paquets de préservatifs.

**Haha ! en effet,** s'esclaffa Anko, elle avait compris le problème que allait avoir Kakashi, prouver qui couche avec sa femme en laissant des capotes dans la poubelle de la salle de bain et/ou des toilettes, mais il faut pas qu'elle soit vide, **j'ai compris, si tu veux de l'aide…**, elle s'arrêta de parler après le regard noir que lui laissa Kakashi, _bah quoi sa peut arriver de ne pas y arriver tout seul_.

**Merci c'est gentil quand même,** lui répondit sèchement Kakashi, gêné, _comme si je n'y arrivais pas_.

…

**Euh, tu préfères dormir de quel coté ?**demanda Kakashi à Anko pour changer de sujet.

**A droite ! **

**Çà me va.**

Ils finissaient de ranger leurs affaires et leurs découvertes en silence, avant de se changer pour allez diner « en amoureux ».

Lors de l'arriver du faux couple, dans le restaurant toutes les femmes se tournèrent vers Kakashi, Anko à son bras leurs laissait des regards noirs comme une vrai femme mariée avec un magnifique jeune homme que tout le monde veut,_ regardez ailleurs il est à moi et à moi seule !_, quand aux hommes, jaloux que leurs femmes regardent de manière admirative un autre homme que eux, lancèrent des regards noirs à Kakashi, ce dernier leva les yeux aux ciels à cause de la situation dans laquelle il était, _c'est pareil à chaque fois, mon dieu pourquoi je les attire autant._

Ils s'installèrent et commanda à manger, durant tout le repas, ils discutèrent tous deux de choses et d'autres, afin d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère qui pesaient autour d'eux, pendant l'ensemble du repas, ils sentirent observer cela les dérangeaient. L'ensemble de la salle avaient les yeux river sur eux, Anko en était à la fois presque gêner et heureuse, car ils croient qu'elle est vraiment mariée avec Kakashi, qui était un bon partie, à l'avis des autres clients.

Apres avoir manger, ils sentir tous deux fatigués, ils venaient de passer un grande majorité de la journée à marcher pour arriver jusqu'à l'hôtel et ils n'avaient pas envie de revivre la même scène qu'a restaurant en allant voir le divertissements du soir proposer aux clients de l'hôtel. Alors Kakashi décida d'aller prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher. Pendant qu'il était dans la salle de bain, Anko était en train de lire le prospectus donc l'hôtesse leurs avait parler, afin de voir déjà l'ensemble des activités proposer et envisager un planning pour pouvoir observer un grand nombre d'activité afin de pouvoir effectuer jusqu'à bon terme leurs missions. Elle nota ce qu'elle et Kakashi pouvaient faire ensemble et chacun de son coté. Quand Kakashi eut fini, elle passa ce qu'elle avait fait à ce dernier avec le prospectus pour qu'il regarde, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. A sa sortie de la salle de bain :

**Plutôt pas mal ton planning.**

**Vraiment ?**_, super, il apprécie mes initiatives !_

**Oui, sauf qu'il est hors de question que je fasse dès demain des activités physiques, je veux me reposer un peu.**

**Bah on peut changer les jours, on n'est pas obliger de le suivre à la lettre.**

**Heureusement, bon bah, moi je vais dormir, je suis crever, **finit-il dans un long bâillement.

**Ok, moi aussi d'ailleurs**, _en effet t'es crever._

Kakashi déposa la feuille avec le planning sur la table de chevet avant de se glisser sous les couvertures, Anko le suivit de peu. Ils s'endormirent très vite et ils étaient heureux d'afin pouvoir dormir dans un lit, car le sol de la cabane pendant plus d'une semaine, leurs avaient fait mal au dos, même si dormait à point fermer.

Tout au long de leur séjour, Kakashi en appris beaucoup sur Anko, ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle déteste ainsi de suite, il avait appris à l'apprécier, et il l'appréciait beaucoup, voir à l'aimer, mais sur ce sujet ses sentiments n'étaient pas encore très claire. Certes il appréciait la jeune femme mais pour le moment seule une certaine attirance physique était présente. Il aimait voir Anko se promener dans la chambre à moitié nu et en sous vêtement ou en nuisette ou encore quand elle sortait de la salle de bain habillé juste d'une serviette quand elle avait oublié quelque chose. Il aimait aussi la regardez dormir, il avait souvent une belle vue sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il aimait l'écouter parler, la voir manger sans se priver de quoi se soit. Mais en bref il en était amoureux, de plus en plus d'Anko, plus les jours se passaient, mais ne voulait pas encore se l'avouer.

Quant à cette dernière l'amour qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Kakashi grandissait de plus en plus, à vu qu'elle passait plus de temps avec lui, elle aimait être en sa compagnie, le regardez, l'entendre respirer pendant qu'il dort comme un bébé, voir qu'il était attentif à ce qu'elle disait, de ne pas l'entendre ronchonner, ainsi de suite. Elle y découvrait une face caché de Kakashi, il était sociable à sa manière, elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, même si au départ, elle en était amoureuse pour son corps de dieu et son visage d'ange.

Avec le temps qui passent ils allaient bientôt finir leurs missions, et pour Kakashi ses sentiments devenait de jour en jour, voir d'heure en heure plus clair, et il voyait bien qu'il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face._ J'aime Anko !je l'aime !_ il commença alors d'avoir peur de la réaction qu'aurait la jeune femme si il lui avouait ses sentiments, il était très loin de se douter qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi et pas seulement pour son physique car il se doutait aussi que Anko pouvait craquer pour lui à cause de son physique, mais voilà Kakashi voulait Anko mais aussi un relation sérieuse pas juste avoir Anko comme il pouvait avoir d'autres femmes juste grâce à son physique de dieu grecs. _J'aimerais tant qu'elle m'aime aussi mais pas que pour mon physique._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais voilà, cela fait maintenant un peu plus de quatre semaines que leur mission c'est terminée et qu'ils se sont plus vu, même pas croiser par hasard. Et notre pauvre Kakashi s'en retournait presque toutes le soir pendant qu'il essayait de dormir, il en perdait le sommeil. Il ne s'arrêtait pas de penser à Anko, il l'aimait et la voulait, mais n'a jamais eu le courage de lui avouez ce qu'il ressentait. A vrai dire c'est le même cas pour Anko, elle aimait Kakashi à la folie d'un amour qui ne cessait jamais de grandir plus le temps passait, elle ne pouvait l'oublier. Ils étaient tout deux malade d'amour, en plus d'un amour qui étaient réciproque mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le savait vu aucun n'a osé se déclarer devant l'autre. Cela les rendait malheureux, _mais quel con je fais ! Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit qu'elle me plaisait, franchement je suis vraiment con, idiot, un véritable imbécile de laisser passer une fille pareil et une occasion de vivre quelque chose avec elle, je suis qu'un pauvre con !_ _Un pauvre idiot qui vient de laisser passer sous son nez une fille merveilleuse et avec de ses formes ! J'en suis dingue ! je l'aime trop !_et _je suis une pauvre idiote même si il y avait de forte chance qu'il me dise non, pourquoi je ne lui ai pas demander de sortir avec moi, je suis une idiote, imagine qu'il aura accepter, aujourd'hui tu ne serait pas en train de pleurer à te demander est qu'il voulait bien sortir avec toi car tu serait en ce moment même avec lui en train de faire des centaines de choses, mais non, j'ai laisser ma chance de lui avouer mes sentiments au risque de me faire rire au nez, je suis une idiote qui va finir célibataire toute sa vie entière car je ne pourrai pas l'oublier ! Je l'aime trop ! Snif !_ceci faisant la preuve qu'ils s'aiment à ne pas pouvoir arriver à oublier l'autre, les rendait certes malheureux mais aussi triste que solitaire, ils ne sortaient de chez eux que pour sortir les poubelles, faire quelque course, ou les missions que l'on leurs demandaient de faire. Mais leurs cas s'aggravait, Anko déprimait à vus d'œil tout en sombrant dans la dépression et Kakashi risquait fort de tomber malade à force de ne plus dormir correctement.

Ce qui arrivait pour ce dernier, trop fatigué pour aller travailler, il avait du mal à se déplacer d'une pièce à une autre, des fièvres le gagnait de jours en jours, il attaquait sa sixième nuit consécutif sans fermer l'œil, même cinq petites minutes. Il fut amener à l'hôpital d'urgence quand on le découvrit inconscient chez lui, il avait finit par n'avoir plus une seule force, on l'a découvert à la suite de l'alerte lancer par maître Hokage qui commençait à s'inquiéter de plus voir Kakashi venir effectuer des missions et essayant de voir ou il était à l'aide de sa boule de cristal n'avait rien donné. Le pouls de Kakashi était faible, sous ses yeux clos on distinguait vraiment les cernes et les sortes de bleus qui avait, montrant qu'il n'avait pas du fermer l'œil depuis un petit moment, il était sous oxygène, on lui a donné sous perfusion des tonnes de vitamines, fer, magnésium et médicament en tout genres à fin de le requinqué, il était en quel sorte dans un coma léger, en faite il était juste en train de dormir mais d'un très long sommeil, qui dura cinq jour. Les médecins qui se sont occuper de lui, ne suent pas expliquer le pourquoi de son état, qu'est qui la rendu ainsi ?

Ceci parvenu, aux oreilles d'Anko que lendemain du réveil de Kakashi (qui était dans le coltard, et très fatigué, fiévreux, il n'arrivait pas dire un seul mot, même à ouvrir grand les yeux), lorsque Kurenai lui rendu visite :

**Et ne t'es pas au courant ?**

**De quoi ?**

**Kakashi Hataké a été retrouvé chez lui, inconscient, il semblerait qu'il a manqué de sommeil mais pour quel raison ils ne savent pas et en ce moment il est à l'hôpital en train de dormir 24 heure sur 24.**

**Non, tu rigole là !**, Anko surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre_._

**Non, je ne rigole pas, c'est Asuma qui me la dit, vu que c'est lui et Gai qu'ils l'on retrouvé chez lui.**

**Oh mon dieu ! **des larmes commençaient à se dessiner au coin des yeux d'Anko, elle venait de réaliser que l'homme qu'elle aimait était mal en point.** Personne ne sait ce qu'il a pu le mettre dans cet état.**

**Non, pas à ce que je sache, **répondit Kurenai,** mais dit moi pourquoi est ce que tu as les larmes aux yeux ?**

A ces dernières paroles, Anko s'en pressa d'essuyer ces larmes, mais dit pas un mot.

…

**Ne me dit pas que c'est de kakashi dont tu es tombé amoureuse toi ?** Kurenai, savait qu'Anko était amoureuse car elle lui avait dit mais pas le nom de celui qu'elle aime pour pas l'entendre dire qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance.

…, Anko ne répondit que d'un léger sourire très rapide.

**Non ce n'est pas vrai, alors là, ma belle, il faut que tu tentes ta chance, car il est super canon ! mais t'inquiète je te le piquerai pas, moi c'est plutôt Asuma qui m'intéresse !**

… **euh quoi ?** Anko encore surprise mais la par la réaction de son amie.

**Tu devrais tenter ta chance avec lui, il est libre, et sachant que vous avez déjà travaillé ensemble peut être que tu l'intéresse aussi.**

… **tu crois ?**les yeux d'Anko pétillaient de joie.

**Mais oui, celui qui ne tente pas sa chance, n'a rien ! tient d'ailleurs depuis combien de temps tu craques pour Kakashi ?**

**Depuis que j'ai vu son visage et presque nu pendant la dernière mission que l'on a faite ensemble,** répondit timidement Anko, des joues rouges apparaissaient sur son visage.

**Tu l'as vu presque nu ! comment çà ?**

**Oui, je l'ai surpris en train de se changer, pis dans notre mission il était obliger de ne pas porter son masque.**

**C'est vrai qui est plutôt pas mal dommage qu'il porte tout le temps son masque.**

**Tu l'as déjà vu sans toi ?**

**Oui une fois quand il a mangé avec Asuma et moi.**

**J'espère qu'il va aller mieux**

**Oui surement, c'est un dur à cuire, et si on allait voir comment il va ?** Kurenai attrapa Anko par le bras lui pris son sac à main et amenant à l'extérieur.

**Hein ? quoi ?**

**On va allez voir Kakashi à l'hôpital !**

**Hein ? mais pourquoi ?**

**T'es vraiment une idiote, toi, si tu l'aimes, tu devrais être à son chevet, et il verrait que tu l'aime et qui sait !**

…**.**Anko se laissant entrainer dans cette histoire.

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital Kakashi étant réveillé, Asuma était chargé de l'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment, qu'il la mit dans cet état.

**Qu'est qu'il t'est arrivé ? tu rends compte, on t'a retrouvé presque mort chez toi, et tu viens de passer les cinq derniers jours à dormir tellement profondément que l'on aurait plus de crier dans les oreilles tu n'aurais même pas sourcillé !**

…

**Allez merde ! Kakashi il y a des gens qui s'inquiète pour toi ici, on aimerait savoir qu'est qui c'est passé, surtout si tu t'en souviens ?**

**Oh ! çà pour m'en souvenir, je n'en souviendrais toujours.** Kakashi sortit enfin une phrase, il n'avait pas encore perdu l'usage de la parole, mais il se sentait mal.

**Ah ! afin tu te décide à parler, alors qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?**

**Rien ! je suis juste un abruti.**

**Euh quoi comment çà ?** Asuma ne comprenait rien.

**Je suis un abruti !**

**Et pourquoi le célèbre ninja copieur serait un « abruti » ?** Asuma songeur,_ il n'aurait pas essayé de se tuer j'espère et pourquoi d'ailleurs il aurait voulu se tuer ?_

**Je suis un abruti, parce que j'en suis uns.**

**Euh ce n'est pas trop une réponse çà, Kakashi.**

**tu veux vraiment tout savoir ?**

**oui, nous aiderai à savoir pourquoi t'es là.**

**Je suis tellement amoureux d'une fille que j'en arrivais plus à en dormir et j'ai finir par ne plus avoir de force point barre.**

**Une fille, ahah, Kakashi, le ninja copieur, n'arrive plus à fermer l'œil à cause d'une fille, ahah, la bonne blague.** Asuma en était mort de rire, mais Kakashi lui lança un regard noir, il comprit qu'il ne blaguait pas.

**T'as vraiment perdu le sommeil à cause d'une fille ?**

**il faut croire que oui.**

**Bah merde on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge ! mais sans trop indiscrétion, c'est qui la fille en question ? parce que elles sont rares celles qui arrivent à t'avoir dans leurs filets.**

…

**Vas tu peux me le dire !**

… **Anko…**

**Anko, la copine de Kurenai, avec qui tu as bossé pendant plus d'un mois dernièrement.**

**Oui cette Anko, mais merde ! c'est interdit de tomber amoureux ?**

**Non, mais calme toi, t'es vraiment pas beau à voir, j'ai l'impression que tu vas tourner de l'œil à tout moment.**

**Mouais…**

**Mais Anko elle non plus en ce moment elle ne va pas bien.**

**Ah bon ?**

**Selon, Kurenai est déprimé à cause d'un mec.**

… kakashi pensa alors qu'elle venait surement de se faire larguer, _mais il faut être con pour laisser une fille pareil._

**Mais elle déprime parce qu'elle l'aime mais ce dernier n'est pas au courant.**

**Hein ?**

**Elle est amoureuse d'un mec et ce dernier n'en est pas au courant,…**

**Argh !**kakashi venait de prendre sa tête entre ses deux mains, un horrible mal de crane venait de le prendre et malheureusement la douleur lui fit tourner de l'œil.

**Kakashi !?**

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il ne savait pas où il était car la pièce ne ressemblait pas à la chambre où il était pendant qu'il parlait avec Asuma. Quand une voix qui lui semblait familière lui parlait :

**Enfin de retour parmi nous, le louveteau !** une seule dans ce bas monde le nommait ainsi.

**Tsunade-sama !**

**En plus en plein forme mais fait pas trop de bruit on n'est pas seul.** Elle lui pointa du doigt un lit voisin qui était à la perpendiculaire au sien et y reconnu la jeune femme qui y sommeillait comme une enfant que l'on avait couché tard, Anko, le cœur de Kakashi s'emballa et en plus de rougir, _mais qu'est qu'elle fait là ?_ **je crois qu'elle a un léger gros faible pour toi, louveteau. **Lui murmura-t-elle.

**Hein !?**surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

**Alors toi, il ne faut jamais que tu dors trop, après t'es long à la détente ! je disais que elle surement amoureuse de toi, tu as compris louveteau ?** toujours en murmurant afin de ne pas réveiller Anko.

**Euh oui, mais qu'est qui te fait dire çà ? **murmura à son tout Kakashi.

**Bah c'est simple çà fait quatre jour que tu dors, il faut dire que je t'ai peut-être donné un peu trop de somnifère mais bon et pendant ces quartes jours, elle est restée à ton chevet.**

… **tu rigoles ?!** demanda Kakashi qui ne semblait pas croire ce qu'il entendait, _Anko m'aimer! çà serait trop beau !_

**Non, espèce de crétin des alpes ! tu crois que je rigolerais à ce sujet, c'est si difficile pour une kunoïchi de se trouver quelqu'un et idem quand on sort de l'Anbu, mais vu la couleur de tes joues, **elle lui pinça les joues,** j'ai bien l'impression qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle dans cette pièce qui a eu le coup de foudre ! n'est ce pas le louveteau !**

**Aie !...**il lui laissant un regard furieux, mais elle n'avait pas tort car il baissa la tête comme signe de rédemption.

Elle avait raison les deux jeunes gens s'aimaient l'un et l'autre, mais ces derniers n'avait rien avoué à l'autre.

**Bon sinon tu as choppé un virus pendant ta dernier mission dans les marais des bois de la forêt de la mort il y a maintenant une vingtaine de jours. C'est ce virus qui t'as empêché de dormir pendant une dizaine de jour et t'as faiblis à un point que ton organisme c'est en qu'elle sorte mise en veille, pouf faible, respiration faible, presque mort en bref, en ce qui aurait plus arrivé si on t'avait pas retrouvé à temps pour te donner de quoi te requinquer. Ensuite tu as un gros somme de cinq, six jours. Puis tu es resté éveiller environ une douzaine d'heures avant d'avoir un horrible mal de crane qui t'as fait prendre connaissance et tu as encore dormir quelque jours d'affilés grâce à mes bons soin. Vu que je suis arrivé juste après ton mal de crane et soigner. Maintenant t'es guérir mais je voudrais que tu te repose encore deux, trois jours, à l'hôpital, même si je sais que tu n'aimes pas y rester. **Lui expliqua Tsunade-sama pendant que Kakashi observer d'un regard amoureux Anko qui dormait.

**Mouais, … **lui répondit-il en ne quittant pas Anko du regard. Il la dévorer des yeux, il n'avait que seule envie, se coucher auprès d'elle pour pouvoir sentir son parfum et aussi lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait à son égard afin de tout mettre à plat. _Je l'a veux et je peux l'avoir ! _

**T'as fini de la bouffer du regard, tu en baverais presque !**

**je fais ce que je veux !**

**oui mais non ! au lieu de la mater comme tu le fait tu devrais te recoucher et dormir, il n'est que deux heures de matin.**

**Et tu n'es pas en train de dormir toi, la vi…**

**Où ! si tu finis le mot que tu allais prononcer tu peux être sure que tu vas dormir définitivement !** il venait de la mettre furax mais Kakashi avait le sourire aux lèvres.** Et si je ne dors pas encore c'est que je suis venu changer personnellement ta perfusion. Allez tais-toi et dort ! sinon je la réveille et te force à faire ta déclaration. **Kakashi eut comme un froid dans le dos.

**Ok, ok, on se calme, je me recouche.** Kakashi lui obéit car il savait que Tsunade sera bien capable de faire ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

**Bien, sage décision, c'est mieux de faire sa déclaration quand on est en forme. Allez, je vous laisse, je repasserais demain matin. Bonne nuit louveteau !** Elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et s'allant, laissant Kakashi dans ses songes.

**Mouais, bonne nuit.**

_C'est vrai, je devrai un jour au l'autre faire ma déclaration autant la faire le plus vite tant que j'en ai le courage et qu'elle ne me passe pas sous le nez. Au moins je suis sûre qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi ! Hi !je suis amoureux d'elle et elle m'aime ! Mais comment je vais lui dire !je ne sais jamais comment m'y prendre avec les femmes. Alors comment je vais lui annoncer ce que je ressens pour elle ?_ Et il s'endormit sure cette dernière pensée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Au petit matin Anko, se réveilla et fut surprise et heureuse de constater que Kakashi dormait non plus sur le dos comme ces quatre derniers jours, mais plutôt sur son coté droit emmitouflé dans la couette.

_Il s'est enfin réveillé._ La jeune femme était soulagée. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui retira les mèches de cheveux qui étaient retombés ses yeux clos, Kakashi ne bougeait pas, il émit juste une sorte de petit grognement, Anko souriait (_il est capable de dormir combien de temps) _et Tsunade fit son entrée en fanfares.

**Bonjour Anko ! bien dormir ? et toi grosse feignasse debout ! on se lève.** Elle poussa Kakashi violement hors de son lit, ce dernier tomba lourdement aux pieds d'Anko.

**Hein !?**

**Aie !!! **il se redressa d'un coup sec mais resta assit par terre aux pieds d'Anko qui ne comprenait à rien de ce qui était en train de se dérouler. **Mais çà va pas la tête de réveiller les gens comme çà ! t'es vraiment aliénée la vi….**

**Oh ! prend garde à ce que tu vas dire jeune homme si tu ne tiens pas à te retrouver six pieds sous terre !** coupa Tsunade avant que Kakashi prononce le mot « interdit », mais cela ne découragea pas ce dernier.

**Vieille bique,** reprit-il.

**T'es mort le louveteau ! **Tsunade allait se jeter sur le jeune homme quand Anko intervenu car elle lui semblait qu'ils avaient tout deux oublier qu'elle était là.

**Euh, c'est quoi le délire là, vous pouvez m'expliquez ?**

**Euh…** Kakashi ne sut pas quoi répondre, embarrassé, vu qu'il venait de réagir qu'il était à ses pieds.

**Bah, ma chérie, c'est très simple je m'apprêtai à massacrer ton « amant » !**

**Amant ?!** répétèrent en cœur les deux jeunes en face de Tsunade, qui devenaient de plus en plus rouge. _Si seulement c'était vrai !_

**Bah quoi ce n'est pas le cas ! je croyais vu que tu étais ces derniers jours à son chevet, j'ai cru que vous étiez ensemble !**

**Euh, c'est Hokage-sama qui m'a demandez de rester au chevet de Kakashi !** disait Anko pour se justifier, de peur de devoir avouer ses sentiments.

**Alors pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux rouges comme des tomates ? hein ?**

**Euh,….** Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et constatèrent qu'effectivement les joues de l'autre avaient pris des couleurs.

**Oh, bon je crois que je vais vous laissez tous les deux.** Et Tsunade se sauva comme un voleur, laissant les deux « amoureux » plantés là.

Un très long silence s'installa, Kakashi, lorsqu'il voulut se révéler pour s'asseoir sur le lit, eut les jambes qui le laissa tomber et en avait pas l'air mais physiquement son corps était épuisé et ne pouvait plus le faire tenir debout.Anko lorsqu'elle a voulu l'aider, se retrouva le visage très proche de celui de Kakashi. Ce dernier, profita de cette situation. Anko sentit la main de Kakashi lui tenir la tête par derrière et à peine la seconde qu'il suivit les lèvres de ce dernier contre les siennes. La jeune femme cru rêver à la fin de ce baiser langoureux, que cette dernière n'a pas refuser, Kakashi à la fois heureux et soulagé, qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, pris son courage à deux main :

**Je t'aime !** Anko en avait des larmes de joies et lui répondit :

**Moi aussi.**

Le jeune couple s'embrassèrent de nouveau, heureux tout deux, Anko, avait enfin Kakashi pour ''amant'' et pour celui-ci il avait celle qu'il désirait depuis un certains temps.


End file.
